


Who Knows?

by UnfinishedSwan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: After 3.3, After heavensward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedSwan/pseuds/UnfinishedSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estinien is planning something, but the Warrior of Light doesn't know or has hope of what Estinien's plan is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope and the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Wol/Estinien stories, but there aren't many. Perhaps I could change that; I have tried my best to keep Estinien as Estinien. Any critique on Estinien's character would be great.

It’s been hours since departing from Tailfeather in this gods damn heat. I’m waiting for someone, but it’s taking a while. My eyes start to feel heavy; after my attempt at a stretch, I slump back down into the cool gratifying grass. 

“…Light…”

Maybe if a _certain _person can do _his _job, we’d be done with our delivery and back to the Foundation quicker than Ramuh’s lightning…… Perhaps after this I can crawl into a hole and sleep in it for a bit.____

“… Warrior……ght.”

It’s better than having the Temple Knights barging into my room every now and again with “Important news”. My eyes feel very heavy as I stifle a yawn.

……

………

Hmmm. I hear faint rustling of leaves.

……

**“Warrior of Light!”**. The words echoed through the forest, alerting the wild chocobos, even frightening a few. 

I bolted up into a fetal position. It took a few moments to recollect myself after my head stopped throbbing. My eyes fluttered to blinding light and I tried to find the source of annoyance… No sign from my left, right, front, above...Oh......Well shit...

“Ah… greetings Warrior of Light, I didn’t realize that I scared you so with just my words.”

I could _hear _his amused smirk. If it wasn’t for this weather and my lack of stamina, I would beat him and send his dragoon butt by chocobo mail back to Ser Aymeric and Alphinaud.__

I bite back my annoyance and weariness; I refuse to waste anymore energy on this man. I stretched and asked about the delivery.

“The hunters are grateful for the wine and resetting the chocobo traps; however…

My breath hitched. 

“Your part of the delivery has been taken or more like traded to an aspiring merchant of Ul’dah...” His lips quirked, “He was quite tenacious.”

I glared at Estinien with as much shock and anger I could muster. Gods, why he didn’t intervene!? What reason would he want to stay here in this damn time on this damn day? How did the merchant trade it? Who was watching the supplies? I bet it was the new young hunter. 

He shrugged and bobbed his head as he saw my distraught face.  
“It was a mistake, yes. Even so the meat must be collected and given; however I suggest delivering it to Marcechamp. He promises to reward you twice. ”

I took a calming deep breath and looked at Estinien with dead tired eyes. _You are going to help me or else I will have Tataru give errands for you._ At a quick glance he smiled, but it was a suppressed smirk. 

…………

Bandersnatches… Golden Bandersnatches. Perhaps the hide and teeth could be useful for armor, but the real prize is the meat. However the amount of time and location of the Bandersnatches makes it unfavorable for an easy hunt.

I flew up the gentle waterfalls feeling the cool mist quickly overcome with dreaded sweat. The water was a tad warmer, but much better than the sticky air surrounding me. I can see Estinien jumping his way up; he isn’t losing to the speed of my mount. Even though he’s down there his armor must be glued to him or cooking him! 

My eyes start to falter, but I made it to the cave. As I got off my mount I tumbled over, landing on my side. I hurriedly got up and brushed the dust off. Estinien is nowhere in sight… until I looked up. And lo and behold, he was there on the top of the entrance, looking down on me. 

He stares for a few moments and jumps down. He presents me a flask of apple juice. “By your appearance, you won’t last longer than Master Alphinaud after he sent you to Ravana.” He smiled at the memory of the young man’s trepidation.

I gave a wry smile in return. I popped off the cork and immediately smelt the fragrance, intoxicating me a bit. I felt the juice course through me as it was gratifyingly cold, but left half of the lovely liquid for Estinien. 

He shook his head. “I have no taste for sweet liquids; the bitter taste of ale is a reward in and of itself. Once we complete our quest I shall have it.”

My eyebrows quirked and I shrugged as I drank the rest of the juice. I looked toward Estinien and he looked straight at me. 

_...Estinien?_

“Ah, apologies Warrior of Light, I lost my thoughts and my mind began to wander.” He pivoted and walked into the cave while I walked in tow. I couldn’t tell if he blushed or the heat is getting to him; I tried not to dwell on the subject too much.

The Bandersnatches were no challenge to the both of us. As I got ready to mount up, I saw a glimmer in a small crevice near the entrance. Upon closer inspection, the glimmer was a simple silver ring.

I tried to show Estinien to see if he had any thoughts about the ring. He was gone and so were the meats. I sighed; what is going on with Estinien today? I flew back to Tailfeather and walked up to Marcechamp’s room.

I heard some mumbling that made me stop from barging in the door.

“Well did you…” said someone, most likely Marcechamp.

“Quiet! The Warrior of Light shall return.” said Estinien in a hushed voice.

Some shuffling and chuckling was heard. “You wouldn’ be worryin’ like a boy dealin’ with his first kiss if you just said it.”

A grunt of displeasure. “Easier said than done.”

The air is getting warmer; my cheeks cannot be any more flushed than a ripe mirror apple.  
It’s the afternoon, people are still outside. I’m outside looking like an idiot not knowing how a door works! The plan of action: knock and act like I just arrived, hearing nothing of the conversion.

Three knocks and I hear dead silence.

I open the door to see… just Marcehamp? _Where did Estinien go?_

“Ah the man of spiked armor? He just left a few moments ago; although he did leave a message. 

_“Warrior of Light, travel back to the Foundation, I shall follow after I finish my business elsewhere.”_

__My head cocked in wonder. Marcechamp smiled and gave his promised reward: gil and a small box?_ _

__I eyed him suspiciously. His smile grew : ”A gift from me to you, just open it when you’re aren’ here. Oh and don’ say anythin’ about it to anyone.” He waved me off goodbye as I flew back to the Foundation._ _

__I recall the conversation of Estinien and Marcechamp; I feel heat rising to my ears and cheeks. It’s not like Estinien is planning something… for me… Maybe to keep his secret agenda from spreading; with my usual stoic face that is impossible._ _

__My heart starts to ache. I know, but maybe…maybe. I still have the ring, I’ll see what I can discover about it tomorrow._ _

__By the time I get back to the Foundation, the stars have come out and the wind is cool and fresh. Estinien must be done with whatever business by now; I try to check for Estinien at the Forgotten Knight; Gibrillont said he hasn’t seen Estinien tonight. Perhaps Estinien is with Ser Aymeric; Ser Aymeric nor Lucia heard word from Estinien. No luck with Alphinaud either._ _

__The day has worn out and so have I. As I head to my room I start to pull out the small box. I quickly lock the doors but open a window for the cool breeze. I change out of my armor; I sit upon my bed and gingerly albeit excitedly open the box._ _

__It was a small mammet of Estinien… The thing had a spear and all. When it was out of the box it put down its' spear and proceeded to latch onto my finger as if to hug me._ _

__…Adorable. I tried to take the armor off of him for bed, but he wouldn't have it. He gave one last hug to my finger, grabbed his spear, and jumped to the window sill to sleep. A smile crept to my face as I drifted to sleep or tried to._ _

__I wonder still, of Estinien. Where in Eorzea is he? What is he planning?_ _


	2. Words that Falter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estinien has a predicament of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change in pov in exchange for some insight in every person's favorite dragoon.

Two weeks ago…

“So you want me to keep the warrior from leavin’ so quickly?”, asked Marcechamp relaxing in his chair.

“Aye.” 

Marcechamp scratched his head. “Why don’t you ask in person? I’ve seen men kneel and leavin’ their partner shedin’ tears.”

“That’s not the point.” I said with a hint of irritation. “As direct as the warrior is, the Warrior of Light has no interest in simple gestures such as that. I have doubt the warrior has interest in... eternal bonding.” 

Marcechamp sympathized and smiled, “When you and the warrior come here to help ,make the warrior be tasked with them meats. A seller of Ul’dah is comin’ here for Bandersnatch meats in a fortnight ,and it’s likely we’d be needin' more around here.” He winked. “The rest of the story is yours.”

I nodded. “ ‘Tis appreciated.” 

“Now, I see nothin’ wrong with helpin’ out a fellow man in his own quest to settle down; it be a crime if I didn’t.” Marcechamp nodded and huffed in content. 

My cheeks, for a moment, dusted with red. I held grip on the ring that is to be the warrior’s. The Warrior of Light is keen, there is no doubt; I’ve seen times where the warrior was able to find tiny fragments from yalms away. The Warrior of Light will have no trouble in finding the ring. I must tell something to the warrior when…

“Oh! If you don’t mind me askin’” ,Marcechamp dispersed my thoughts, “How have you courted the warrior?”

“………”

“ …………Estinien”

“………”

“Estinien, you haven’t done anythin’ to sway the warrior?” Marcechamp’s smile had disappeared into a grim one. “I know as the Azure Dragoon, you may have thoughts layin’ somewhere else, but you aren’t deprived of basic smarts.”

“……”

Marcechamp’s smile returned and he chuckled. “It’s likely the warrior doesn’t understand the heart either; for now figure out to hand over the ring, and then go onward from there.” 

I nodded,“I shall heed to your suggestion Marcechamp, you have my thanks.”  
Marcechamp nodded and waved. To clear my mind, I leave out the door with haste. 

……………………

Courting… to have forgotten a basic action. Of all my years, I have not once thought of it. As the Azure Dragoon, my mind and body were courting vengeance-as of now I have no experience in pursuing another. 

I travel back to Ishgard. ‘Tis best if I keep my situation confined with those who have the knowledge of… courting. Mayhap Count or now Lord Edmont have words to part; I know not of any other man who cherishes his sons greatly and in turn mean he cherishes the lady ,just the same. 

………

My heart constricts itself. For each moment I think of the warrior, my mind is lost while my heart becomes an ever growing abyss. The Warrior of Light: never have I met anyone more spirited, loyal ,or compassionate. However, the warrior may be keener to a life devoid from bonding.

The day has fallen into night. I depose my spiked armor for non-threatening attire in my room. I walk into The Pillars, finding myself growling; I noticed naught until I heard murmurs and whispers from the highborn who waste their day in trivial matters and rumored talk. I have no intention of bonding with another; however choosing the warrior has the chances of I taking a liking to moogles. 

I’ve arrived at the Fortemps Manor. “Well come, Master Wyrmblood. Shall I show you inside the manor?” said the guard. I nodded.

“Welcome, Master Wyrmblood. It is good to see you up and well again.” said the steward with a smile. “Is there something you would like for the stay?”

“Nay, though ‘tis much appreciated- I’m waiting for Lord Edmont.” 

“My Lord Edmont shall return in a short time, pray come sit by the fire.” 

For 20 minutes I waited til I heard the heavy wooden doors open.

“Welcome home Lord Edmont, Master Wyrmblood has been patiently waiting for your return.” Lord Edmont gave a heartwarming smile to the steward and I. 

I stand to greet the lord. “Ah, the Azure Dragoon ,pray sit.” Lord Edmont sat across with his cane in hand. “What would you like to speak of on this fine night?” Hesitation is not part of my innate life- however I did hesitate and the Lord took note. 

“It’s not often do I get to meet an Azure Dragoon ,as young as yourself, who has much to tell.” Lord Edmont called for the manservant, opposite of the room. “Let’s bring some ale for the evening.” The manservant bowed and left into another door. 

“Rarely do I partake in drinking- this shall be an exception.” Lord Edmont became more comfortable as to leaving his cane next to him. “Let us wait, before we talk.”

I choose my words in precaution, as I think of what to say. The ale came soon after- we both took our mugs. The ale was sweet from mirror apples, but bitter from weeks of fermenting.

I slowly said, “I would like to know how you courted your wife.” Obviously the connotation may roll in any direction. 

Lord Edmont’s features contorted between amusement and questionable. “Ah, is it the Azure Dragoon, taking liking to my lady. I must say she is young in spirit.” 

My features must be red with embarrassment and emotionless within mine eyes. It must be so as Lord Edmont chuckles and sips another of ale. I elucidate “There is someone I… I do not understand the ways of courting and I intend to learn to better mine chances.” I sip my ale as to break eye-contact with the lord.

He settles his mug and smiles wider, “Ah courting, when I had a young body and soul I met my lady who was a strong as a Minotaur mind you. Her spirit was great against my continuing attempts. However, I learnt of her in small quantities and continued doing so. A bond was created as she noticed my unwavering interest in her. I would tell her sweet nothings to which she could enjoy, and have contact in her comfort. Also I’ve given gifts with meaning, so she can comprehend my love for her.” He continues to drink some more.

Carefully I keep in mine mind Lord Edmont’s tale. “The one I wish to court- I do not know if eternal bonding is favorable to them.”

“A trouble in words I see. Fear not Azure Dragoon, I have met a man who appears elegant with words- one of the Warrior of Light’s comrades. Last I saw him was at The Jeweled Crozier-he cannot be mistaken.”

My ears moved- the warrior’s comrade may help in a great way. We both talked about Ishgard and the direction to which it will move forward for a while. As I prepare to leave, I bow, “I am forever grateful for your words and company Lord Edmont.” Lord Edmont looks with eyes that have a look of a father to a son, “Farewell, Estinien may the Fury watch over you.” 

I move to The Jeweled Crozier.

Perhaps the downfall is in my words- I can only hope this comrade can help with my plight. What can I say to the Warrior of Light? What can I say for my heart to show?


	3. Uncertain Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light embarks on something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the last update; I'm doing my best to keep up the story quality(or whatever my story has). Thank you for reading :) Also, advice is welcomed. Thank you.

It was early in the morning; the sun was shining though the outside was still cold from the night. Mammet Estinien is still sleeping, but I think it should be alright to take him with me if I’m very careful. 

My hand hovers around his body… and he’s awake instantly with a grip on his spear. As soon as he sees it’s me he latches onto my finger ,then he jumps onto my shoulder. 

I fumble around in my bag to find the ring. I take a closer inspection;it has an engraving on it. “ _Wrymblood_ ” is written on the inside. That name doesn’t ring a bell to me, but the tugging of my shirt tells me the mammet knows something. 

He proceeds to jump out of the window;I’m sure that’s how any dragoon would go about it. I quickly put on my armor and follow.

He’s running to the Seat of the Lord Commander?!… Mammet Estinien is at the door, but isn’t seen by the guard; I pick him up and hide him in my bag. I ask permission from the Temple Knight Guard to meet Aymeric. Once I’m inside, I see Aymeric signing papers and Lucia ordering them. They both smile at me as I walk up to them; I do the same. 

Aymeric finishes up the document at hand and puts down his quill. “My friend, welcome, I bid you are doing well?” 

I nod. I told him about the ring and asked if he might know something.

If I wasn't watching Aymeric and Lucia, I would have missed their smiles grow into almost imperceptible smirks. 

“A ring? May I have a look at this ring, mayhap I can part light onto it.” When he held the ring, Aymeric made a small sigh and affectionately smiled.

All I could do was wait and stare; he caught my stare and explained, “I know the origin of this ring very well; however I cannot indulge you in fine details. Would that I could.” 

He hands back the ring. “There is a young man who has the certain knowledge you are looking for and is not bound by promises- Alphinaud. I’m sure he can part whatever knowledge he has on the subject.” I cocked my head, then thanked him.

I said goodbye to the both of them and left. Outside I see..... Estinien! He is in his armor, searching for something. At least he’s back, I have a couple of questions to ask. I walk up to him ,and he immediately turns to my direction. 

“Ah Warrior of Light… a fine morning isn’t it. As it happens I was searching for you, I would… like to request…an outing… with you.” The corners of his lips slightly quirked up. Unfortunately I couldn’t see his eyes.

I didn’t move an inch nor did I speak. My face was probably blank as I saw Estinien’s “smile” slowly turn into a line. He was clenching his jaw. I didn't understand why Estinien would ask anyone, me of all people, on a date. He seems like the lone wolf or lone dragoon type of guy. 

I slowly realized, this isn't a trick. Estinien is truly here asking me for an outing. I slowly smiled. 

_Yes, I would love to._

His _wonderful_ smile appeared.

I could have sworn he sighed in relief just then; Estinien the mightiest hero of Ishgard… Estinien…

“I’m glad Warrior of Light. Thank you. The outing is three days from now at 5 at noon so as long as ‘tis suitable to you.”

I nod fervently. Estinien _stares_ at me for a moment and made a gesture with his hand but retracted it; he bows and leaves a bit quicker than usual. I turned around; it took me a moment to calm myself. I turn around again but he’s already gone from sight. I sighed in relief or perhaps happiness? I starting walking to Alphinaud's room; most likely he is in his room in the morning. 

……………………

On the whole walk I couldn’t help but smile at the thought of a date with Estinien. I tried to hide it ,but to no avail I kept getting stares by people. I arrived at Alphinaud’s room and knocked.

I heard a bed creaking and the door unlocking. An Alphinaud with disheveled hair ,in his usual attire ,was at the door. He looks at me with widen ,tired eyes. 

He motions to come in. “Warrior of Light! It’s a surprise to see you so early. I'll prepare some tea if you would like some."

As I walked into his room, I noticed some tools and cogs on a table. Alphinaud begins fret when he sees my line of sight. “My apologies, I’ll quickly put this away. It wouldn’t be suitable after all, to have grit near tea.” His smile was weak, but honest. 

When the tea was prepared, I smelt the fragrance. However I couldn’t pinpoint what the familiar smell was. 

“This tea was made from the roots of Nymeia lilies and mirror apples” His mouth quirked into his cup and his eyes looked a bit brighter. “Lord Edmont taught me how to prepare the lilies.” 

He put down his cup and looked toward me “Now how can I be of service for you? I’d imagine a request for a battle of some sort or even knowledge.”

I nodded and took out the ring. Upon looking at said ring, he shook his head and chuckled. 

“Ah I see… Why haven’t I taken note sooner?“

My eyes move in wonder.

He flashed a big smile. “I had two requests that mayhap be linked: an engraved ring for a special occasion and a mammet of Estinien. I had specific instructions for the mammet and how it would act when it was with you; it was to love you. The mammet will never leave far from you and will try to protect you at any cost.” 

I held onto the best neutral face I could muster, but the same couldn’t be said for my ears.

“This mayhap be an assumption, but I congratulate you both.” His words and smile were warm and made me grow warm too. I hesitantly asked about the ring. 

“This ring is for the sol purpose of eternal bonding.” He nodded while I was trying to remember how to breathe. “However if it’s fine with you, may I keep this ring for the moment? I need to have a discussion with _someone_ about it.”

I nodded and then thanked him for helping me. I also gave him some apple juice that bought at The Jeweled Crozier. He gratefully accepted it and congratulated me once more with a hug. 

I walked outside. Estinien can’t be thinking of bonding; well I suppose now he has a calmer lifestyle and can think about other things. It….trying to bond with…me? …Can’t be possible… But I wouldn't mind to. The air around me starts to get warmer. I too, start to feel something from my chest; for a few moments I paid no mind to my surroundings. 

But why was the ring in a crevice? Such an odd way of doing things or maybe it’s Ishgardian tactic, or maybe it’s just Estinien.

…

Bonding… Eternal Bonding… I'm not adverse to the thought. 

I feel like I'm starting on my first journey again; I'm walking on unknown grounds. How will this journey play out?


	4. Longing for Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of the Warrior of Light's comrades, one understands courting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a pleasant surprise when I looked at the FF14 works filters:the very bottom of the relationships tab. Of course it's been quite a while again, I'll most likely update around 2-3 weeks. My apologies. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Two weeks ago……

I arrived at The Jewel Crozier, bustling with low and high born alike. Lord Edmont recommended for the Warrior of Light’s comrades, I’ve heard some are to stay for the time being. Downstairs I recognized familiar faces ,near the apothecary: the stoic man of wisdom, Urianger and the sharp mindful woman, Y’shtola. However, their expressions strayed into resignation. 

Following the direction of their eyes, I saw a man of ash hair soliciting to the maidservants. 

“So what will you ladies be doing after hours? Perhaps a walk through the silk snow while basking in the moonlight?” 

One of the maidservants responded flusteredly, “M-milord ‘nother time, for now our lord bec’ons us” The maidservants quickly left past me, up the stairs to the pillars.

The man of ash hair gave a long frosted sigh, “The ladies of Ishgard are quite reserved. A good fire and my company should do the trick.” Y’shtola walked up to the man with Urianger in tow.

“Only a fire shall suffice. I dread to think the women of Ishgard would need a bard with a past such as yours.” Y'shtola smiled.

“Ah, you wound me milady. However, in the cold frost on a lonely night such as this, many men can not see the chances as I do. The past has no matter as this night is a catalyst for the _romance_ and _passion_.” The ash haired man clenched his fist to his heart in a dramatic matter. 

If this is the man Lord Edmont referenced, I would ask him to check for the chirurgeons. 

Urianger shook his head “I implore you for your sake and mine own ,to refrain before our history of Ul’dah repeats itself.” The ash man feigned hurt while turning to my direction. 

I walked down to meet them. Y’shtola and Urianger greeted me with a wave. The ash haired man spoke, “You are the spiked armored man I’ve been hearing about. Estinien.” He smiled and bowed, “Thancred, at your service.”

I nodded and spoke about Lord Edmont’s recommendation; knowingly I left out any knowledge on whom I longed to court. 

Thancred grinned with an arm wrapped around my neck. “Why my friend, I would love to help a fellow seeker of passion in need!” He brandished his other arm “Once I part my knowledge onto you, the love of your dreams shall want of you every second!”

Oh for the love of Halone! 

His words and the level of his voice forced my face that was red from the frost, darker. I pushed his arm off and made an _endeavour_ not to glare. 

“…Thancred…you have _my_ thanks.” I _attempted_ to quell my displeasure. 

Y'shtola and Urianger glaced at each other with small smiles. Y’shtola drew Thancred back,“Though the gods may not will it, Thancred does have some sense. Urianger and I will keep Thancred in alignment if it comes to it.” I nodded in thanks.

“Now, now there is no need for such precautions or compliments. Let us make haste. It’ll not do to make a lover wait!” He motioned up the stairs. 

I start to think my thoughts, but the reasoning veered to the W…

“Ah where shall we begin? With love, language is as of importance as actions. I need to gauge what level of experience you have.” 

“…………”

“What? Have you made no attempt? Surely you’ve made an admirer or two.” 

I shifted my head to look at anything else-I could not hide the scowl and my inflamed cheeks. 

Thancred sighed in endearment ,like a mother trying to teach a child. “Well, no matter Estinien. You have my services and I for one intend to share it all.” 

My perception of Thancred slightly shifts for the better. Slightly…

“We can walk to a more secluded area -Let’s practice with scenarios. For instance, if you see your longed love, then make no hesitation to talk. Talk about what you might have in common or compliment any characterics like a smile or kindness.” He looks at me with reassuring eyes.

”Love is a journey; it is never made in one night, Estinien.”

………………

We’ve arrived at the foot of the Last Vigil. Nary a soul is there at this time of night. 

“A rehearsal is a fine way to prepare. Let’s have...” Thancred turned his head to Y'shtola; Y’shtola gave a stern eye in return. Urianger favored the decor of the mansions. 

“…Well I can support this play. I think it’s best.” Thancred nodded with wry eyes. “Can you tell me anything about your love?” As if to sharpen his listening, he closed his eyes.

I lowered my voice for the immediate company “………stoic at times. However, this person is loyal and compassionate to all……even when some deserve nothing of it.” 

Thancred gave this lethargic grin and gripped my shoulder, “Oh Estinien… ” 

My features darkened red once more. He must have some inkling-However he continues in a hushed voice.

“I will only be able to pass on my knowledge; the step forward is yours to take. You’ve spent time with the warrior, but not with a level of intimacy. Therefore, you must ask the warrior on a date.” 

My heart immediately sunk into an ever lasting hole. I cannot request such a notion. _Warrior of Light._ The winds grow warmer as I think more. Of late, I’ve felt the shame- having no grasp of courting; it continues burning in my mind. I canno-

“Estinien.”

Thancred! With strong force of his arm, the air knocked from me while my throat burned from the frost as I regain my breath. If my quiet snarl indicated anything, I was irritated. 

“Estinien, you may think the worst now, but you will never know unless you talk to the warrior. Love is like a journey- that be said, hardships are sure to come. Nevertheless what reason would our warrior have to say ‘No’ to you?” 

“……Naught.”

“Right, so let us stop thinking; the moment you let over-reasoning swallow you whole, is the moment you close yourself from your chances. 

“I- I…” I let-off a hollow but irritated sigh ,“I cannot stop my heart from tearing-collapsing into the dark depths.”

“Anxiety?” Y'shtola said almost to herself. “I can say this for now, the Warrior of Light has caught the eye of some, but rejected all. When asked the warrior replied,’ In the back of my mind, I’m waiting for someone. Someone I know.’”

Urianger added, “The warrior truly knows a handful, but ‘tis my belief you are the only one that has entranced the warrior. Though on your previous quest, you were focused on other duties to notice.

What! How blind must I’ve been? “Entranced?” I said in disbelief. 

“Suffice it to say, I would like to see the two of you actually have a relationship of comfort rather than with battle for the moment. I will support you with ever you need. I suggest refraining from one liners of love; trust me.” Thancred laughed hartley. Y’shtola and Urianger shook their heads and smiled.

The pain within my heart slowly fades- to think that even I have a place in the Warrior of Light’s. I could not stop myself from elation.

“If you could smile like that, I’m sure you can enrapture the warrior ten fold”. Thancred patted my shoulder as I reverted to my normal features with hint of red.

“Let us scout an area with mirror apples. The warrior has taken a liking for those recently.”

“I’ll make sure there are no interruptions.” said Y’shtola as she glaced at Thancred. Thancred gave only a smile.

“I’ve heard a moment is made with sorcery, therefore I’ll supply the scene with wonders.” Urianger nodded.

I nodded. 

I want the chance to hold the warrior, close; I smile more. Perhaps our lips……no that would be improper! I’ve noticed my company is still here with larger smiles. Staring at me. Thinking of the warrior. My word…

I coughed and calmly as possible “You all have my thanks.” 

They all nodded ,waved goodbye, and began to leave.

Thancred gave a wave. “We’ll meet here tomorrow morning for a plan, for now rest and don’t think of the warrior too much, especially in… **AUGH!**.” Y'shtola calmly chops Thancred’s neck, while Urianger scrapes Thancred off of the cold stone floor.

………………

I look up to the starry night, feeling the crisp winds finally to be soothing. My only wish is to be with the warrior.

What if I do hold the warrior? Will the chance for our lips to brush, pass?


	5. The Warmth Within the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light and Estinien are together in peace and not in battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……I did say 2-3 weeks. Why it became 5 weeks, I can only apologize. If there is any advice, I would love to hear it. I hope you enjoy.

It’s noon… 4:58 pm…

Estinien knocked upon my door the other night. He said to bring a coat or two and a hat and wait in my room; the cold will set in by the time it’s 5pm.

I feel uncertain or something like that. I pace around, listening to the sound of stone stepped upon… 

A bit nervous… or very is more like it. I sit on the edge of my bed while wiggling to get comfortable.The clock ticking loudly, while my heart and head beating even louder. After I take a couple of deep breaths, the muffled rapping of wood made me jolt up from my bed. 

_Estinien?_

“………”

I suppose I’m imagining things ;I turn to my bed just to hear a couple of more knocks. 

“……Warrior of Light” said someone in a soft ,almost whisper even, deep voice.

Estinien. A smile plasters on my face. I make my way to the door and open it with caution; as soon as I saw the rare sight Estinien’s face, I panicked and slammed the door. 

“………” A few seconds after I registered what happened, I whispered to myself in dismay, _Oh gods why?_

I swing the door open again in one strong motion. Estinien’s eyes widened slightly with a touch of hurt, though more of surprise and amusement. 

A moment later Estinien leaned on the door and grinned, “Have I arrived at an inopportune time or have I woken you just as I did at Tailfeather?” 

I shook my head and smirked in an attempt to not put up a huge grin. I walked out the door and beckoned him. _I was just thinking you were one of the temple knights. You know how it is._ His eyes relaxed and his lips formed into a warm small smile and into a small chuckle. “I believe the difference between me and a temple knight is having the knowledge of when not to get in the way of the Warrior of Light, especially when those who are dear are involved.”

I replied with a smile.

………………

As Estinien lead me somewhere in the cold Coerthas Weastern Highlands, I worry about the day; the snowfall seems to get heavier by the minute.

I thought of what happened earlier.

When Estinien arrived at my door I saw his attire; he had a black suit and tie with three coattails trimmed in dark blue. For the cold, his suit was made of leather on the inside but some mix of diremite web and silkworm cocoon on the out. His gloves were the same style. 

As we walked, I try to take a few more glances with my peripheral vision, but I can also _see_ my impending doom of Estinien’s teasing and his damned smirking if I do. Slowly and calmly, I look…… and I see him looking at me, smirking almost knowing. _Gods damn it!_ I mumble to myself. I abandoned the mission and start a new one with small talk about various things like how Coerthas was before, or things about Estinien since I’ve never gotten to know minute details.

_Estinien?_

He turns his head to me and made a sound of acknowledgment.

_How old are you?_

He quirks his eyebrow with a tiny smile on his face “My year?” He gave a small sigh in contemplation. “With truth I cannot give an aright answer.” Estinien’s glaucous blue eyes become weary, “From the day Nidhogg took who I loved, I’ve forgotten about such things as my nameday.” 

I look at him in low spirits; he stops and I do too. With a kind look he caressed my cold cheek with the middles of his gloved fingers and moved on to caress with his palm. 

“35” I gaze at him. He shrugged, “A rough estimate- I feel no older than that anyway.” He chucked loud enough to echo around the area.“And you Warrior of Light? Perhaps you are a strong youngling or a ragged old surprise.”

I huffed a laugh. _The same as you I suppose. I’ve lost track since I’ve started as an adventurer; it feels like it’s been a while, so I could be 100 years old and feel no weaker._ We laughed at our sad but odd past. 

As we continue walking I’m finding myself in a predicament. Unlike Estinien, I’m having some trouble navigating through the packed snow and ended almost face planting into the snow. My body was half submerged but caught by Estinien’s quick reflexes.

Estinien smiled in amusement .“The snow here is coarse and lain on uneven frozen earth, one must be watchful Warrior of Light. ‘Tis best if you hold fast unto me.” He let go of me and have the cold frost winds surround me again, to hold out his gloved hand.

I obliged; eventually our fingers entwined and I could feel my whole hand engulfed in warmth from Estinien. As time passed, the stronger the grip our hands would have, until it felt like the gloves were nonexistent. Up until now I haven’t noticed how loud everything was; the gushing, blowing winds, the crunching snow, and the roars fauna echoing across the land. What I heard was the noise of my body moving and my blood flowing like a dormant volcano. Peaceful and warm.

…………

It’s been a good 10 minutes until we reached a colossal enclosed area, Red Rim. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder, and a quick rush of icy air hit my body. A moment later I’m at a cave entrance and quickly looked around for an explanation.

At the entrance, Estinien smiled and motioned to go inside. I shivered from Estinien’s stunt and earned a half, very intimate, hug on the way walking through a tunnel that opened up to a large area surrounded by cliffs; as I looked up the outline of the cliffs seemed to make an unusual bird shape. The air seemed to get warmer, and I looked back down.

It- wow…trees of mirror apples. The ground was covered in lush grass with nymeia lilies- the walls with dark green moss and coearthan tea. The rich leaves filled the sky so much, that little slivers of light shined through and made the area seem like sun poured through. The left and right ends of the area were springs of fresh clear water inhabited by many. The icy frost was pushed out by a domed barrier and turned the sky into a snow globe constantly moving and resting. 

Estinien beckoned as he walked forward through the trees. I met waves of fragrance; a dinner table ,with assorted foods and drinks, stood on etched stone tiles with words of Ishgardian writing. Meals that are reasonably sized when put together, like Dagger Soup, Eft Steak, Dzemael Gratin, ale and sparkling apple cider shined and looked warm and inviting.

Estinien beckoned me to my seat as I took off my coat and gloves. Before he sat down, he squeezed my shoulders gently while his lips faintly touched my skin.

I looked in front of me as he sat down. He looked back with a sheepish smile. “Forgive me Warrior of Light, I did not want to be rude as to force-an outing without affection is unwanted- or so I’ve heard.”

It took me a while to process what happened and longer to process what he said. My face and my ears slowly dusted in red and looked anywhere but Estinien to hide my growing smile. And I’ve failed to hide it. 

_A-Agreed, I mean, yeah…_

Smooth. I thought to myself. Estinien only smiled wider with a gentle look..

During the meal, we’ve talked some more. Until the day settled into night.

……………

In a moment, gentle little lights appeared in soft colors. The lights floated around the area and pulsed light like a candle.

“Warrior of Light…”

I broke from my stupor.

I- would like to present something to you.” I slowly nodded. He stood out of his chair and moved closer to me; his eyes locked unto mine as he kneeled down on one knee and took my left hand.

 _E-stinien!_

He left his lips to linger on my knuckle and tightened his hold on my fingertips. He gave me a sultry smile before pulling me out of my seat and embracing me as we stood up. His arms wrapped around me to pull ourselves closer together. I could feel my eyes fighting in effort to open. 

Estinien entwined his hand with mine and whispered in my ear, “Warrior of Light, for all this time, I’ve fallen for you. I noticed naught til my heart cried of the unknown. Though I knew of this-” Estinien shifted his head so our foreheads touched and cupped my cheeks, caressing the corners of my eyes. His dark grey ,blue eyes looked deeply into mine mesmerizing, reminding me of a tundra. However the air surrounded me in humidity and weighed my eyes even more.

“You are the one who brings me happiness, and I would want to do the same.” Estinien's eyes became calm, then replaced with desire. I stared into Estinien's and felt something warm on my lips. Estinien…The kiss was gentle then harsh like it was the right thing to do. We broke for air, breaking our trance. I looked to Estinien as he did to me, with a content smile.

“Full glad I am to have meet you, Warrior of Light. Would not your courage and your kindliness, I would never break from what has blinded me…So, please allow me to prove to you my love.” I gave one pleased nod. 

He returned with the widest smile I’ve ever seen him do; I could see how his teeth were pearly white and his eyes crinkled a bit. He embraced me again and kissed my temple gently. 

The area around us began to falter. I could feel the aether on the verge of shattering. “It seems this date must end ahead of schedule.” someone said. I looked towards the entrance, it was Thancred waving his arm. “I’ve got the carriage ready for a warm trip back, hurry now!” 

A moment later I saw Y’shtola and Urianger taking deep breaths from their hiding spot, wherever that was. 

“I did expect this aetheric image to dissipate, though I hoped long enough so thy may have this moment without conflict of the raging snow.” Uriganger said in a wary smile.

“If we are to live, let us leave here to the carriage” Y’shtola said. As Y’shtola walked she said in a knowing grin, “I hope you two had a wonderful time.” Uriganger gave Estinien a firm shoulder pat. 

Estinien and I became red and walked behind Y’shtola and Uriganger to the carriage.

On the way back Thancred was angrily stared at by Y’shtola and Uriganger smiled at the two.

“What?! I couldn't get two carriages on such short time milady. This was the best I could do.” Thancred glanced to me and Estinien, smiled in good spirits and raised one of his eyebrows up and down. I heard a growl, it was Estinien scowling. He looked at me with a more softened expression from before as I held my hand with his.

………

As we got back to the Foundation, Estinien and I parted ways from the others. In the night as the cool, liberating breeze came, Estinien gave one last chaste kiss. Then he disappeared as quickly as he could jump.

There was a moment I thought Estinien would have asked… for formalities sake I suppose. Though I’m sure our previous long eventful adventure together must count for something.

Perhaps we can indulge more than just… kissing next time. Though what should I do the next time we meet? What will I do?


	6. Lovingly and Sweetly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not have been written in a course of 6 months. I couldn't think of a good sweet ending until now (not because of a specific maintenance or anything certainly) ,my apologies. I did want to publish before Stormblood and I have finally found an suitable ending. If there is any feedback about the length or content of the story I would love to hear it. Thank you for reading.

_Estinien……_

I turn to see the Warrior of Light, with a glistening eyes, looking at the festivities. The Starlight Celebrations. For all of drear to be replaced with cheer. However, the Warrior’s smile turned, and eyes into steel. 

_Estinien…_

I look up to smoke and darkness- the sky torn by fire and wrath born dragons. I closed my eyes to open them and look upon a fallen body……of the Warrior. My heart sinks heavier as I rush to the Warrior’s side.

Gods…

My head starts in pangs of increasing strength. I kneel to the Warrior’s side- though I could not see the Warrior’s face, I saw tattered clothes and blood splattered. Upon closer inspection….

_**ESTINIEN!** _

My body awakes while my eyes jolt, but close from the blistering sun. Looking through watery eyes, I see a familiar face. Propping myself up and clearing my eyes- I could not help but grin. “Master Alphinaud... quite the exclamation. Apart from gathering firewood, you excel at squawking.” 

Master Alphinaud gave a “hmph” ,put his hands on his hips ,and retorted with a smile, “Is that what it seems? Well, pray excuse my _squawking_ \- however I’ve been sent specifically by Ser Aymeric. After my calls for you outside of your quarters became fruitless, I’ve picked the door, careful of any passing maid, and to come inside, see a man as yourself inflicted by a nightmare.”

I cleared my throat and stepped onto the mason cold floor. “What is the task that requires a messenger boy fetching for me?”

Master Alphinaud sighed and took out a piece of parchment, “If you do not know, there is a celebration arriving……” I took the parchment and focused on the large sickly sweet title. 

“Estinien, pray and listen. Since you are living a peaceful life of solitude, Ser Aymeric thought you would do well with people-”

“Master Alphinaud.”

“……Yes, Estinien?” I saw the boy’s saintly smile, suppressing a far more amused one.

I gave one hard side glance and continue to fixate on the list of nonsense. Now Master Alphinaud brings a smug grin. 

“Estinien, have you heard of the story about countess Arabelle de Valentione and how she-”

“Had a quest for true love, and her unparalleled courage is what honours her on this gritting day, yes.”

“Ah, so you know this day well?” Master Alphinaud noded.

“Well enough as told by those with or without experience on the matter during my early days in the order.”

“Hmm, ‘tis is well that you do and-”

“ **I refuse.** ” I said with conviction.

“But Estinien.” I could hear his amusement.

“I have no time for such drabble- there are more important things to act upon than a folly of a celebration.”

Master Alphinuad’s grin grew, “But Estinien, I’m sure of the Warrior of Light…” 

…I knew what he meant- however… I…for me to…

I looked back at the damned parchment once more and let out one long sigh. “What must I do for this…’celebration’?” 

“Ser Aymeric has more details for you- let us go before there is too much work settling in for him” , Master Alphinaud beamed while moving out the door. I clothed myself in Azure armor and followed suit. 

Aymeric… I swear upon my lance I will end you.

…………………

As we walk to Aymeric’s chambers, I can only imagine his political smile that I wish to pierce with my lance. 

He is a man wed to politics, where his kindness follows the best of interests of Ishgard; yet he still makes it a point to bother me with invitations to balls and other meaningless events. “Socializing” he calls it. I’d rather deal with a thousand errands than talk for falsity. 

For the last few steps to Aymeric’s chambers I realize the gaudy decor against the flat dull stone buildings. Bright colors of crimson in shapes of hearts line the sky and buildings. I have a feeling of impending doom.

…………

The doors to his chambers creak slowly and as Aymeric and Lucia lift their heads to the door, I see their damnable grins- Lucia’s was more of bliss than Aymeric’s over delighted grin. Yet they still kept their composure-Aymeric with the audacity to say, “Estinien, you know I wish for you the best. You’d …”

“Nay, you know of this ridiculous notion and I shall take no part in it.” as I stormed in.

“I see, well then my friend you might be interested that the Warrior of Light has gone around trying to spread the word of Valentione around the other nations. Perhaps we may be blessed with the same if a certain someone could prove to the Warrior that Ishgard is partaking in the same events this year.” Aymeric sits proudly as if he trapped a vicious beast .

I breathed in a much as I did out and see all of them grin yet wider. 

…………

Limsa Lominsa a nation evolved in sea warfare and marining and famous for its vigilance with food and metalwork. I see again eye blinding decor of hearts, but no sign of the Warrior.

“Estinien, there is no need to scowl. At the least Ser Aymeric did not turn you into a cherub, or better yet an actor for the Arabelle de Valentione play for all of Ishgard to see.”, said Master Alphinaud with a smile.

“If Aymeric made that suggestion, I would skewer him quicker than I jump.” I grinned.

“Ah Estinien look.”

Looking at Master Alphinaud’s direction was the Warrior of Light… blowing air… at a tavernkeeper. An urge to growl wells up inside me yet I keep it myself. 

Master Alphinaud smiles knowingly, “ Estinien would it not be better if you received a token of affection?” 

I could not help but smirk at Master Aphinaud’s implications and ruffled his hair. 

As the tavernkeeper walked away from the Warrior, I walked in the attention of the Warrior- Master Alphinaud left for some business with the Admiral. 

The Warrior looks at me in surprise, with cheeks reddening slightly, and lips being slightly dry. _Estinien, what are you here for?_

“I…” I haven’t thought about what I would say to the Warrior. The Warrior looks at me with innocent eyes as I falter to find words and keep looking at the Warrior’s reddened face . I took out Aymeric’s order and handed it to the Warrior.

The Warrior smiles and nods. I smile back and start to feel something- the damn decorations making feel as such. On impulse I held the Warrior’s shoulders. The Warrior took a moment to realise what I was going to do and swallowed with a parched mouth. The air started to grow hotter from the proximity as I pushed the Warrior’s body into mine. The smell of the Warrior soothed me then made me excited. We smiled in anticipation while holding each other more tightly as our lips grazed. I sense the sweetness of the Warrior’s lips and began to deepen the kiss. Slowly I licked and pried the Warrior’s lips with my tongue- as I inched my way farther…

“AY’ ESTINIEN!”

My back jolted as did the Warrior- my surprise turned into annoyance. 

“WHAT!” I almost yelled. As I found the source, I felt the heat rising in my ears.

“Well, Estinien I see you have been following my lessons.” Thancred said with many implications. Thankfully Y'shtola and Urianger was behind to control that man. 

The Warrior looked at them curiously while I was furious and glared at Thancred.

“Mine apologies, it wasn’t in mine favour for Thancred to be let loose when he found you both in broad daylight.” Urianger smiled.

Damn it, even Urianger wouldn’t have minded to leave Thancred to his own devices. 

……………

After finally waving them off as they go upon their “certain” business. The Warrior took me to the Foundation by teleport- still an oddity to me. 

I cannot imagine how Ishgard and its’ people with pages and rocks up their arses to understand anything more on this day.

The Warrior looked at me with a gleaming eye and stepped a few back- blew something in a shape of a heart that imploded into more hearts upon the receiver- I. The onlookers around the aetheryte gasped and I coughed while I walked hurriedly to the next location. The Warrior was pleased yet gained rosey cheeks. 

From The Forgotten Knight where I saw young girl clothed in white looking at us curiously next to a taller man adorning a greatsword blushing ,to the Brume where the children played with snow and the girls and boys all blushed with smiles then continued to play with snow.

At the Last Vigil the highborne male who could not comment anything else but for his other’s sapphire eyes finally took conviction do something after seeing the Warrior and I displaying. 

In the Saint Endalim’s Scholasticate a girl in red spectacles ,who seemed quiet, fainted as her face steamed while a boy in black spectacles caught her fall. 

In the cathedral our attempts found irk in priests and had us shoved out. 

The day had almost fallen into night. Ishgard regained the spirit of Valentione’s day. ‘Tis been a while have I seen people cherish another- no matter the area there are sure to be lovers in peaceful bliss. 

I gaze upon the Warrior who looks at me shyly and points at a couple, specifically a man blowing a kiss to his lover. 

Though I’d prefer it to show my affection where no other is, the eyes of the Warrior plead for immediate action or excitement like a child for Starlight.  
I clear my throat and brace myself- kissing the tips of my fingers I replicated the motion the Warrior did before. As the hearts dissipated I saw the brightest smile- I swore an oath in my mind to protect it.

My eyes became gentle at the sight of the Warrior, and I stepped closer to finish what I had commenced. I caressed the Warrior’s lips and cheeks with my hands and smelt the same sweet smell that reminded me of a certain fruit. 

I could bear it no longer and pulled the Warrior to my quarters. The Warrior was blushing and looked around anywhere that wasn’t the bed. I took off all of my armor and began to take off the Warrior’s. 

The Warrior made a strangled sound in surprise. I pushed the Warrior to the closest wall the started to feel the softness of the Warrior’s ,earning a gasp. I pressed my tongue into the Warrior's mouth once more and felt something deeper as the night went on. 

Eventually the Warrior was under me and looked at me with lidded eyes. As I kissed the Warrior’s temple the lidded eyes closed and the small sound of snoring was heard.

As I smile at the peaceful form, I kicked myself internally for acting upon “it” at quite late of the night. 

Once more I kiss the Warrior’s lips and sleep beside the Warrior- embracing the Warrior’s back and drifted to sleep.

How will I dream tonight with the Warrior so close to me?


End file.
